Steve: Lover of the Damned
by J'adore Foxy T-T
Summary: Extra! Extra! Steve is a Vampire! Herobrine himself his his lover!


The sun had just set, dowsing the village in the blanket of night. The ones who called this village home, scurry to their individual huts, and other various buildings to lock the doors, eager to be inside and safe, or at least as safe as one could get, from the Creatures of the Dark: Creepers, Skeletons, Spiders, Witches, Zombies, and … the others. As everything became eerily silent, a rustling sound permeated from the nearby forest and a girl, young woman actually, burst out of the trees and bushes, only to trip over herself and found the Zombie that had been chasing her nearly upon her. Closing, her eyes, she expected and readied herself for a painful death, but instead heard a gurgle and a sickening squelch accompanied by a dull thud; looking up, she gazed upon a man standing just above her holding the Zombie's head within his grasp.

"Are you alright miss …," came a silk smooth voice from the man's lips.

"Diana, and … yes, I think so. Thank you for saving me."

"Oh, I didn't intend to save you," said the beautiful man, smirking. "I simply wanted you for myself."

Gazing up once more, she noticed not only was he beautiful, his skin was pale and unblemished, too pale; she noticed, after a soft masculine giggle that sent shivers down her spine, that the nails on his fingers grew into sharp claws, and his eyes, while previously, she noted, a strange violet, almost like amethyst, seemed to now … burst at the pupils and seemed to bleed, oozing into the man's irises, pooling and turning them blood red. She began hyperventilating when his lips parted to reveal pure white teeth shining like luminous pearls, but what caught her attention were the long, sharp fangs positioned on the top jaw where the cuspids should have been, and his eyes seemed to sink into their sockets as his face shrunk into itself now appearing skeletal; then … he lunged. Not far away, the humans in their houses flinched at the piercing scream that reverberated through the land only to be silenced as quickly as it had come.

*T-T* Hi, I'm a line break so … … … ignore me. *T-T*

Steve looked down upon Diana's corpse as blood glistened upon his lips as he smirked, he thought of terrorizing the nearby village, but decided he craved his Master's touch more, Steve took a running leap and he felt his mind and senses shatter as his body erupted and the night was once again silent but for a swarm of bats flying into the night.

In his current form, Steve's eyesight was horrid, but with dozens of bats wielding their collective voices, it wasn't long before he found a ravine scarring its path through the middle of the forest. The swarm flew down to a wide lava fall and crawled through a tiny crack, entering a small cavern filled with lava falls cascading into a wide lake of liquid fire below; only a fool would think of mining here, it was why he and his Master had chosen it. Flying to the far side of the lake revealed a tunnel sloping downward further into the cavern once again filled with lava falls meeting a boiling river flowing into the final cavern with a noticeably smaller pond; carved into the back wall was a window bordered with solid obsidian with a curtain of pure violet light. It was into this light that the swarm flew into and, with a great whooshing sound as if a massive gust of wind was unleashed, vanished.

Exiting into the Nether, the swarm flew miles across this hellish dimension, drawing the attention of the mobs, before coming before another dimensional portal. This portal was in a shape similar to the Nether Portal but was made of frozen obsidian and was a gate into a world completely frozen forever. In this dimension, the swarm flew, unhindered by the harsh cold, to the surface where they flew for miles before finding the ruins of an ancient city where, deep underneath, was yet another portal. The portal was a three by three square with four sandstone pillars, two blocks high, topped with four connected blocks leaving the middle empty; in the center, imbedded in the ground, was a single sandstone block and a single pillar of golden light sat blazing. Entering to the Atum, the swarm flew into a nearby pyramid where a tunnel in its heart, guided the swarm deep beneath the ground to yet another portal. Upon reaching this particular portal, after dimension jumping to confuse any who might try to follow the vampire, the swarm hovered before they attacked themselves and purposely collided into each other. With each bat added, their senses and thoughts melded into a single mind as they collapsed into a single shape, as this new form grew its wings and tiny bodies melted away into a humanoid form, as they once again became a man. This final portal was forged in the ground itself unlike the others, and consisted of grass forming a square, each block holding a flower, mushroom, or tall grass, possessing a two by two square of swirling violet light in its center. It was into this light that Steve allowed himself to fall into and vanishing with a final great whooshing sound as if a massive gust of wind was unleashed.

*T-T* Did you not read earlier? Please ignore me. *T-T*

Steve could remember when it happened as if it had happened just yesterday though he knew it had only been fifteen hundred years past, close enough but still. He remembered when he was once human (how he could have been something so … demeaning … was beyond him, the idea alone was completely alien) and he had been mining, not even noticing when the sun began to set; he does remember the chuckle that caused him to turn around, or at least try to when pain flared across the space of his neck before everything goes dark.

*T-T* Seriously? You're still going to read me? *T-T*

When Steve next awoke, he did so with cramps in his middle (it almost reminded him of how his stomach would hurt when hungry but this was different … more … hollow) a metallic taste in his mouth, reminding him of blood, and a scorching, fire crawling down his throat. He began to stand shakingly upon his feet but a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea causes him to meet and greet the stony ground once again as he lost consciousness.

*T-T* Stop reading me, I'm still just a line break! *T-T*

Steve woke once again to … something telling him he was soon to be in danger. He gazes up to watch as the sun rose, casting its morning rays of golden light through the air until the light was resting upon his hand which … began to BURN! The sunlight was causing his hand to blister and become a raging red. He just stares in shock until the pain reached new levels as his flesh, before his very eyes, combusted into flames; with a power utterly alien to him, he was standing within a single second and several miles deeper within the cave in another before sinking back into sleep.

*T-T* You're still reading me and it's getting really annoying. *T-T*

Steve woke one final time to a recently risen night; he didn't know how he knew the sun had now set, it was if the shadow of night were calling, singing, to him and his body answered. The newly found song seemed to be alive somehow, weaving its hypnotic tones and melody, telling him all was safe, that it was time to come out of hiding. He left the safety of the cave and explored his newly acquired freedom. He was surprised to discover he had never felt more … alive, but he also felt hungry, so, so hungry; it felt as if he could simply explode should the hunger be ignored and it hurt. He didn't realize, nor acknowledge, his new … appetite, but soon he did … it was pretty hard _not_ to notice that cattle smelt good, usually they didn't, but now his mouth watered and he just pounced.

Later when his senses returned to him once more, Steve gazed around at the herd he had single-handedly slaughtered, not even mere moments prior, and he realized he had become a monster … a beast. He swore he would never place himself around humans nor would he ever drink from their veins; he managed for only a decade or two.

*T-T* You know what! Fine! I'll stop! You won't listen to me anyway. *T-T*

It was a stormy night in mid-March when Steve first fed from a human, first tasted human blood. He remembered wandering a desert when he heard the pain filled whimpers; he wondered closer and found a man lying upon the sand covered earth. He was bleeding from several arrow-made wounds and Steve knew from the slow heartbeats and shallow breaths, he was dying. So … why not help him along? Surely a little taste couldn't hurt anyone? He was just hungry … starved. So, he fed, and he fed and he felt alive, he had once thought that he felt alive upon waking, but that was nothing; this was way better than meager animal blood, in that moment, he felt alive, truly alive and it was addictive. It was then he began to realize … so what if he killed humans, slaughtered entire villages, he was a wolf among sheep, it was only natural; he had no need to feel guilt, the humans were their to provide substance for him. A wolf felt no guilt, no regret over the killing of sheep and other animals for food … why should he?

*T-T* But seriously, can you please stop. *T-T*

It was three centuries later when he first saw … HIM, his Master, his … Herobrine. He had been exploring an extensive system of caves several miles below the surface ground when he first felt the signs of being watched. Ignoring it at first, it did not relent, but instead grew stronger and became more insistent until he turned with a warning growl and his lips pulled to reveal fangs in a snarl only finding himself face-to-face with none other than the legendary white eyed man himself. Said male gazed upon him in a sadistic smirk; "Mine," he whispered before vanishing as if he were never there.

*T-T* Please stop it; it's gotten way beyond annoying by now. Seriously. *T-T*

Over the next year or so, Herobrine saw more of Steve and vise versa; Steve learnt vampires were created by Herobrine himself as an act of revenge against Minecraftian's God when his wife, the original intended recipient of the spell died. Then … Steve soon found himself being courted by the large man. What won over Steve however was Herobrine's creation of the Ghast. Herobrine told him, "It reminds me of you, my love. Like you luv, this creature appears timid and fragile, yet this acts as a mask to soon reveal a powerful, ferocious, and ethereal creature." They mated that very night and had been so these past eleven hundred and seventy plus nine years.

*T-T* *Sigh* I give up. *T-T*

When Steve reappeared through the portal, he found himself deep within the Dark Forest, one of them at least, a biome that claims a vast proportion of the dimension that had been dubbed, with great reason mind you, as the Twilight Forest. Next to him was the entrance to one of many hidden Labyrinths, this specific maze held, if you knew _where_ to go, the entrance to his and his Mate's lair, a castle hidden deep under the ground, the grandest in all the land; Steve didn't care though, he had never cared for grandeur. All he cared for was standing in front of him with arms opened wide, arms of carved muscles that wrapped around Steve's slim waist as he pounced into his lover's embrace to burrow into the larger male's chiseled chest and inhale the familiar, spicy scent.

"Hmm," the sound reverberates through Herobrine's chest, "How was the hunt luv?"

"It was fine. I … ' _rescued'_ some poor dame, Diana I think her name was, I didn't really pay attention, but her blood wasn't really too appetizing," replied Steve as he burrowed deeper into the older man's embrace and allowed his hands to start wandering.

"What are you doing Little One?"

"Did you know I almost didn't return until I had grown bored of terrorizing the little men? Do you know why I didn't? I didn't because instead of remaining there, I really, _really_ craved, no _needed_ , you to touch me." Here Steve defined exactly what he meant when his hands rubbed and pressed against a certain part of Herobrine's anatomy as he playfully nipped at the other's ear causing said man to hiss.

His plan worked perfectly and Herobrine, eager to have his smaller lover scream his name, picked up Steve with a single arm and used the other to pull and guide to shadows to blanket the couple in darkness.

*T-T* Ignoring imbecile now in progress. *T-T*

Mature content warning; repeat, mature content warning.

When the shadows parted once more, the environment had transitioned into a large chamber with a bed fit for a king lying in its heart, said bed softly creaked when Steve was all but tossed onto its mattresses and immediately caged within a now naked (now that he realized, Steve was also exposed with no clothing to speak of) Herobrine's muscular body.

Herobrine slowly slid his body up Steve's and grinding his hips down against his causing the smaller man to moan into the kiss as Herobrine caressed the soft skin. Herobrine swooped in to kiss Steve, pushing him deeper into the bed while the midnight-haired man wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders, holding him close. A pleased hiss resonated when the god(✾) bit into the vampire's right collarbone, causing said undead immortal's nails-now-turned-claws to dig into the dark god's back, slicing open the skin only to leave angry red marks in their wake as the cuts healed before having a chance to even bleed; Herobrine groaned. The smaller man arched up as the Brother of Notch slid his right hand down Steve's stomach and brushed it into his pelvis, teasing the tip of Steve's already rock hard cock with the tips of his fingers.

Steve's body burned with possessiveness and pride, because he knew he was the only one who could tear away the older man's calm and collected act, allowing him to see the passionate, lively creature which hid behind battle hardened scowls. Steve shifted himself around before swallowing Herobrine's, to said man's surprise and making him gasp, shaft and started bobbing his head.

Herobrine, eyes lidded and full of a fiery passion, watched his lover suck his cock, making sure to run his tongue the bulging veins or digging his tongue into the slit. He could feel the tightening of his balls, and so could Steve, before the vampire pushed the dark god onto his back and straddling the older man. Steve smirked at him as Steve's body lowered to rest upon a muscular set of thighs with Herobrine's buried deep within his ass. Their eyes never left the other as Steve rocked his body before he then rose and sank down again with a pleased, contented sigh; his speed went up and up so that Steve was now bouncing in Herobrine's lap, riding the thick, nine inch meaty cock. That was at least Herobrine jerked out before switching their positions.

Taking a firm hold of Steve's left thigh with his right hand, Herobrine stabbed his penis into Steve's ass as he began to pound into his lover's by now abused hole with a mighty vengeance and the room was filled with the sounds of slapping skin and the screams of both men. Herobrine held Steve close to his chest, his cock trapped between their stomachs as Herobrine pounded into him in deep, jabbing thrusts, constantly rubbing against Steve's prostate making the smaller man whimper and gasp as his hold on Herobrine's shoulders tightened and his nails dug into firm muscles.

Steve lunged, fangs bared, and blood filled his mouth as Herobrine stilled with a roar as his seed spilled into his vampire, his whole body shivering with the force of his orgasm. In post cordial bliss, Steve stared intently at his Master, his lover and the vampire found himself, once again, glad and thankful for that day all those fifteen hundred years past. The day a young Steve became damned.

* * *

The Legends say he was once a mortal man, favored of Notch, the Creator. In his youth, he had cared deeply for his people and rose above all others to protect them, becoming the greatest hero the world had seen only to fall to the darkness that haunts the hearts of Man. It is said the once great hero went mad with power and thought himself superior to the Creator. To teach him a lesson, the legends say, Notch banished him to an eternity imprisoned within the Nether. This is what the legends say, but it's common knowledge legends can have a grain of truth yet still be wrong.

Herobrine, he admits, was honored as the Great Hero for his victories against the Wither and the Ender Dragon and was even rewarded by Notch giving the warrior what many search for: immortality. Decades later Herobrine met the only person he could truly love: his wife, Liana. Herobrine remembered his love, his wife with honor he would have done anything for her, but as the years passed, he came to realize the harsh truth that Liana would one day die while he himself remained forever young and he scoured the lands in search of the answer that had taken two years to find. His travels brought him before the hag* Havah, an aged witch with over a thousand years of knowledge and power, who told him the secret of preserving the love of his life forever but had warned him the price was high and would demand a blood sacrifice.

Undiscouraged, he ignored her warning and had taken this new knowledge to his home only to find Liana had died a year earlier. Wrought with grief he visited Ignaka, one of Notch's temples located in the jungle, where he met with Kala, Ignaka's High Priestess, who told him Notch took his wife as a warning that to use the spell would unleash a plague upon the world. Grief turned to rage and Herobrine cursed Notch's name and committed the greatest sin; he took vengeance on Notch by performing the ritual upon Kala, draining her to near death and casting the immortality spell, fueled by Blood Magick, upon the Priestess' blood and giving the blood back to her. With the spell complete Kala would rise as the first vampire and Herobrine would be banished to the Nether for his crimes.

Now, seven thousand years later, Herobrine gazes down at his lover as he slept in their bed. As soon as he saw him, Herobrine had immediately recognized Liana's soul, reincarnated as Steve. At first, Herobrine will admit he only approached the young vampire because he only saw Liana but after years he saw Steve had some of Liana's traits, habits, and characteristics while also remaining as a separate person and he fell for Steve and loved him as much if not more, if possible, than Liana so he had left the Nether and built a new kingdom in the Twilight Forest as Herobrine felt his vampire lover deserved better than a literal Hell. Now watching over his sleeping mate, Herobrine swore on his eternal life and his very soul, regardless of how tarnished it was, that he would do everything in his power to protect Steve and keep him safe as he curled protectively around the slimmer, smaller male and allowed Morpheus to collect his mind to escort to his realm of dreams.

Finis

* * *

✾Herobrine is considered a god in this fanfiction due to his eternal life and his subsequent firm grasp on the magical arts.

* Witches, True Witches, have a strong grasp on their magick and can use it to prolong their lives allowing them to live centuries, possibly millennium, without aging. Not even witches can live forever though and after so many centuries, or millennium, their magick becomes unable to sustain their longevity further. Once they reach this age, all the years finally begin to catch up with them and the witch assumes the form of a hag, a decrepitly aged and fragile appearing male or female of which, because of their age and strain on their magick, their magick eventually completely fades within ten to fifteen years, leaving them powerless, before finally dying.

* * *

* Please excuse my line breaks, they seem to have been rather rude. Come apologise.

*sigh* Fine. I'm sss- ssssso- sorry. *pouts*

* There was that so hard?

Yes.

* Sigh* Well we hope you liked this tale. Au Revoir.


End file.
